


Time Dulls but never Erases

by TiffanyF



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS FOR CSI MIAMI SEASON 8 BOTH EPISODES.<br/>The new CSI at the lab has one or two secrets, or rather, fond memories of Miami. When he comes home he finds that he is not the only one. Horatio/Jesse. Don't own 'em *sobs* and don't make any money from these.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Horatio felt his heart stop for a moment when he realized that Jesse was in the lab, a hostage to the unknown gunman. He fought back the need to close his eyes, to pray that the young man was okay, was going to live. He knew that Jesse was smart, that the younger man knew some tricks that would be able to save not only his own life, but the lives of the other hostages. Horatio had to believe it. He had to be able to focus on the important details to be able to get everyone out of the situation and home safely again. Then, just maybe, he would be able to breathe again.


	2. Chapter 2

The team slowly drifted away leaving Horatio and Jesse standing together at the railing looking out over the ocean. "How have you been, H?" Jesse asked breaking the silence between them.

"Um, fine," Horatio replied.

"H."

"I've lost a lot of people who meant a lot to me," Horatio said, amused in spite of himself. He'd forgotten not only how well he and Jesse worked together, but how well the younger man could read him. He hadn't forgotten some of the times they had spent together working late at the department.

"So does that mean you're totally off limits?"

"Jesse, like I told you at the lab, you don't have to ask," Horatio smiled. He glanced over at his newest, and yet oldest, CSI and saw that they were on the same page. He leaned in closer so that no one would be able to see between them. "Would you like to come over for a while?"

"Yeah, I'd like to see where you're living now," Jesse smiled. He took a chance and leaned in closer, letting his lips brush over the lieutenant's. "Or, at least where you're sleeping."  
***************************************

Horatio made sure that the other members of his team would get home safely and led Jesse to the Hummer. The younger man whistled when he saw it. "A step up from where we were last time, huh?"

"These have their perks," Horatio replied with a smile.

"H, I gotta ask, what's up with the sunglasses?"

"Eric Delko found them for me back when he was still working salvage with the tow company," Horatio said. "He told me that I needed a pair of sunglasses if I was going to be working in Miami and I challenged him to find me a good pair. He brought them over almost immediately after you said good-bye. Now I find that I can't really work without them."

"They hide your eyes."

"Which is not always a bad thing," Horatio said. "There are a lot of people I don't want to see what I'm thinking."

"How's Eric doing?"

"He's out of the hospital and resting at his parent's house. This is his second shot to the head, Jesse, and I really thought I was going to lose him as well," Horatio said. "We still don't know when, or even if, he'll be able to come back to work."

"He always struck me as a survivor, H. I'm sure he'll be back before you know it. What about the others?"

"Honestly, I'm worried about Calleigh." Horatio paused for a moment and then sighed. "Eric started chasing her before you left and they only just got together this past year. Both of them were so happy and I was positive that there was going to be a wedding in the near future."

"So what changed?"

"Calleigh, Calleigh is the one that shot Eric in the head," Horatio said. "Eric doesn't remember much of what happened, only that he was helping his biological father, who was in trouble at the time, flee. I know Eric will forgive Calleigh easily."

"But she's going to be the problem. I guess she's matured a little since I saw her last," Jesse grinned.

"You could say that. She's treating it like she's done her job and is listening to IAB," Horatio said. "Stetler and the lawyers have told her to stay away from Eric until the investigation into the shooting and Eric's actions are closed."

Jesse reached over and rested a hand on Horatio's leg. "She's probably so eaten up with guilt that she doesn't know what to do and has just fallen back on what she does best," he said. "Her job. But, if you want, I can keep an eye on her for you."

"That would be a help," Horatio smiled. "You can explain it away as wanting to learn more about the job quickly." He pulled the Hummer to a stop. "This is home."

"You've moved up in the world, a beach house," Jesse grinned. He climbed out and started towards the beach. "Is this private back here or do you have to share with your neighbors?"

"It's semi-private," Horatio said as he followed the younger man. "With the hours I keep there's rarely, if ever, anyone out here when I am."

"Not to mention you try and avoid the sun like a vampire at times." Jesse turned and grabbed Horatio pulling him in for a kiss. Horatio wrapped an arm around his old, sometimes lover and tilted his head, allowing the kiss to deepen naturally. Jesse hummed and slipped his tongue into Horatio's mouth, teasing the other into action. Both men moaned as they turned to face each other more fully and their hardening erections brushed against each other. Horatio's free hand slipped up to Jesse's unshaven cheek and stayed there as they kissed, one flowing into the other as they relearned what ten years apart had dulled, but not erased.

Jesse's hands finally slipped inbetween them and started to undo the black leather belt that was only just hidden by the black fabric of the suit Horatio was wearing that day. Then he fumbled a little, but managed to get Horatio's fly open and his hand inside. Horatio's hips pushed forward at the first touch of his lover's hand and Jesse finally broke away from the kiss. "How long has it been, H?"

"Too long, Jesse," Horatio replied. He let his head drop onto his lover's shoulder as Jesse's hand worked up and down his erection. "I don't have anything we need out here."

"So I take care of this now and then we move inside for more," Jesse grinned. He found the touch that Horatio had loved so many years ago coming back to him easily as he slid his hand along his lover's hard cock.

"I'm not as young as I used to be," Horatio muttered.

"We'll see what happens." Jesse moved his head and reclaimed Horatio's mouth awkwardly. The red head moved so that the angle of the kiss was easier and found that his lover's body was already supporting most of his weight. He gave in and leaned against Jesse more as the hand turned more demanding. When a rough thumb slid over the head Horatio moaned and climaxed, sagging and almost taking both of them to the warm, soft sand.

"These are dry clean only," Horatio murmured resting his head on Jesse's shoulder again.

"I'll pay for it," Jesse grinned. "Come on, H; let's get you inside and into the bed. I think you need sleep more than you need sex."

"You gonna stay?"

"Sure am, for as long as possible."


	3. Chapter 3

Horatio woke up around six the next morning and knew instantly that he wasn't alone in his bed. It didn't take him long to work out who was lying curled around him either. Jesse had stayed. Even though the younger man had said he was going to, Horatio had wondered if ten years had dulled Jesse's sense of honor in any way; and he was happy that it hadn't. Horatio always liked that he and Jesse had such a similar approach to work and helping victims. It was just one of the reasons they worked so well together. Horatio was so happy that Jesse had been willing to come back to Miami and, it seemed, back to Horatio as well.

He rolled over and reached out, just running the back of his finger over Jesse's cheek. He smiled when Jesse's eyes opened. "Hey, stay asleep," Horatio said softly. "It's still early."

"Earlier for me, I'm still on LA time," Jesse yawned. "I'll nap later since I don't have to work for a few days yet. Not unless my boss wants me there."

"You can start whenever you want," Horatio said. "Have you found a place to live yet?"

"Nope, just the hotel for now," Jesse said. He stretched and pulled Horatio in for a kiss. "Do you know any good places?"

"One, and it's on the beach."

"H."

"Hear me out," Horatio said. "I have two guest rooms so space is not an issue. You can choose how you want to live here, but I would enjoy the company. You know me, Jesse, you understand me on a level that no one since Speed ever has."

"Speaking of Speed, after that conference, did you two ever hook up again?" Jesse asked. "I've still got some very fond memories of that king bed and hot tub."

"So do I," Horatio smiled in reply. "We did, off and on, until he was killed. You were right about him, Jesse; he was a good fit here."

"Yeah, I knew the two of you would get along," Jesse grinned. "Well, if you're serious about the offer to move in, I think we can skip the guest room, H. It would drive me crazy to be under the same roof and not be your lover. We've lost ten years, minus some days here and there, and I'm starting to wonder if it was a mistake."

Horatio sat up, sheet pooling in his lap, and turned to face Jesse. "You needed to take that promotion, Jesse. It was the right move for you, and while I missed you, it was time for us to walk different paths for a while."

"How do you expect me to think when you do that?"

"What?"

"God, Horatio, you really don't know what you look like, do you?" Jesse pushed to his hands and knees and crawled towards his lover. "Sitting there all sleep-tousled with your chest bare and just a sheet keeping you modest."

"I've never had a lover comment on my looks in the morning," Horatio said.

"Then they're idiots." Jesse kept moving until he had Horatio flat on the bed under him. "And I'm lucky enough to get this image every morning. I should pinch myself to...ouch!"

Horatio rubbed Jesse's hip where he'd pinched his lover. "This isn't a dream, Jesse," he said softly. 

"Good," Jesse said as he leaned down the last little distance and took Horatio's mouth in a soft kiss. Horatio's hands slid up Jesse's bare back and up into his lover's hair, holding Jesse in place as he opened his mouth to try and deepen the kiss. Jesse grinned and opened his mouth, sliding his tongue out and into Horatio's. He stroked along the ridge of Horatio's mouth, erection hardening even more at the soft moans Horatio made. Jesse could feel an echoing hardness against his and thrust down, mentally cursing the sheet that was still between them.

"I'm not as flexible as I used to be," Horatio murmured when they broke apart for air.

"Then let's switch." Jesse rolled them so not only was Horatio on top, the sheet was pulled free and the lovers were finally skin on skin. You do have what we need, right?"

"Of course; if you're sure."

"That hasn't changed, H; I still like to switch things around in bed. Life is just too dull otherwise."

Horatio smiled and moved off his lover, stretching out towards the far bedside table. He pulled the drawer open and dug around for a moment, finally pulling out both condoms and lube. "I need to clean out that drawer," Horatio muttered, shifting back towards Jesse.

"Later, I hope." Jesse opened his legs and stared at Horatio. "Because I really don't want to have to take care of myself here."

"Much later," Horatio promised leaning in for another deep kiss. As his tongue licked and probed his lover's mouth, he opened the lube and slid a slick finger into Jesse's body. Jesse moaned into the kiss, his hands tightening into the sheet below him as he fought not to thrust up for more sensations. He was amazed that Horatio had remembered how sensitive Jesse's cock was when aroused and that foreplay really wasn't a good idea as Jesse's body would hurt if he was penetrated after he'd climaxed.

"There's not much I don't remember," Horatio murmured against Jesse's neck. He added more lube and pushed a second finger into the tight heat, started to thrust and search for his lover's prostate. "That convention isn't the only time I have fond memories from."

"I should've known," Jesse panted. "H, I'm not going to last much longer, you need to get moving." He cried out as a third finger entered him. "Not exactly what I meant."

"I wanted to be sure," Horatio grinned. He finally pulled back and wiped off his hand before opening and rolling on the condom.

Jesse just arched an eyebrow and managed to hook Horatio with his leg, pulling his lover down. "How about putting that weapon to good use, Lieutenant?"

"Do not tell me you have dirty cop fantasies," Horatio groaned as he moved into position.

"You, me, handcuffs and you can interrogate me." Jesse's voice trailed off into a loud moan as Horatio's erection pushed into him.

Horatio kept up a slow pressure until he was completely encased in his lover's body, then leaned forward until he could kiss Jesse. The younger man's legs wrapped around Horatio's waist and he pushed up, seeking some sort of sensation. Horatio took the hint and pulled back slowly, paused and then thrust forward sharply. Jesse cried out as the head of Horatio's erection pushed over his prostate. The red head shifted slightly to brace himself a little better and set a rhythm that was firm enough that Jesse was moved back on the bed a little each time, forcing him to reach back and brace his hands against the headboard to stay in place. He tightened his legs and used the leverage to pull himself up to meet each of Horatio's thrusts.

When Horatio's head dropped to Jesse's shoulder, he pressed a kiss there, mouthing carefully. He knew that his younger lover liked to be marked, but only where he could hide it, and the shoulder was always a question.

"Do it," Jesse panted. He squeezed a hand between them and wrapped it around his erection. "I'm so close."

Horatio could feel his own climax building and licked the skin under his lips a few times. As the tension broke and he came, Horatio bit down, marking Jesse's shoulder. The combined heat and pain sent Jesse spinning into his own climax.

Jesse groaned in disappointment when Horatio pulled back and rolled to the side. "Is it just me, or was that better than before?"

"Time dulls our memories, Jesse, but not how our bodies remember," Horatio replied. "And being with a lover who knows your body and reactions makes everything seem that much better."

"Well I see that hasn't changed," Jesse grinned. "You still like to give an answer that isn't quite an answer and that will make people think. A simple yes or no would have been fine."

"But not nearly as fun," Horatio smiled. He pulled Jesse in for another lingering kiss. "My shower is big enough for two."

"That sounds promising," Jesse said. "I think I'll make tomorrow my first official day at the lab, H."

"I'll let everyone know, but why tomorrow?" Horatio threw the used condom away and stood, heading towards the bathroom. 

Jesse followed his lover into the other room. "I don't have to furnish an apartment," he said. "I'll spend today moving and unpacking, and I'll be ready to go by tomorrow."

"Feel free to turn one of the guest rooms into an office for yourself," Horatio said. He adjusted the spray and stepped into the glass-encased shower. "Or whatever you want to use it for. You'll need your own space and the boys can either share or visit on different weekends."

"Boys?" Jesse picked up the soap and ran it down his lover's back. "I remember Ray Jr, but where did you pick up another one?"

"My son, Kyle," Horatio replied. "It's a long story, Jesse; I'll tell you tonight."

"I have a few long stories of my own to share," Jesse said. "We've got ten years to catch up on, H. It's probably going to take more than one night."

Horatio turned so he could see Jesse's eyes. "And I find that I can't wait," he smiled. "Welcome home, Jesse."

"Thanks, H," Jesse said with an answering smile. "I'm really happy to be home."


End file.
